


i need an adult

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Continuation of series, First Date, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Makoto and Rin's first date.





	i need an adult

**Author's Note:**

> the series is back! just assume that these have all only been edited once and unbetaed. These are my stress-relief fics, and I absolutely love writing them.
> 
> This one is for [matilda](https://twitter.com/pastaLoner) on Twitter. Thank you for the request! I hope you enjoy it. <3

Makoto and Rin have their first date Sunday night after saying goodbye to the Samezuka and Iwatobi crews at the train station. Makoto knows it’s just wishful thinking on his part, but he’d like to pretend that Rin’s just as impatient as he is to start dating.

Well, to go on a date. It remains up in the air whether this will lead to them dating or not.

“There’s a restaurant nearby,” Rin tells him, looking at his phone. “Has good reviews, supposed to be a nice, quiet place. Good for a first date.”

Makoto can’t help the red that rushes up his neck at those two words. First date. With _Rin_ of all people. And here he’d thought the only time those things would be in the same thought would be in reference to Haru. The world is a strange place.

“Does it have meat?” he asks, aiming for the Supportive Boyfriend role. He knows Rin prefers meat to seafood.

“Well,” Rin says with a smirk Makoto can hear, “it _is_ a steak place.”

The flush turns to embarrassment. “Oh.”

Rin nudges him with his shoulder. “Relax, Makoto. I didn’t say what the place was earlier.”

The restaurant is easy to find, luckily. It’s close enough to the station that Makoto has no concerns with being able to get back afterwards. It’s a quiet spot, like Rin had said, and they are seated in an area far enough away from the other patrons present that Makoto doesn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself in public.

Unfortunately, his luck runs out the minute he takes a look at the menu.

The place is way out of his price range. He likes Rin _a lot_. He’s liked Rin since elementary school, and he would take Rin anywhere and buy him anything he wants for their first date. But as Makoto looks at the cost, he’s mentally calculating what he should order tonight so that he can still have at least 2 full meals a day next week. He might have to pick up a few more shifts at the community pool after Rin leaves if they continue dating like this.

“Do you not like the options?” Rin asks.

Makoto startles, looking up to see Rin gazing over his menu at him. “No,” he insists. “It looks great.”

“You’re frowning.”

“I’m fine.”

Rin leans over the table, gesturing for Makoto to lean closer. “I have a confession,” Rin whispers. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time now, so I looked this place up in advance.”

Makoto’s heartrate picks up. Now he _has_ to make sure Rin finds something to eat here. “But,” Rin continues, “I realized it was a bit selfish of me to pick a steak place, especially such an expensive one. So if you want to leave, you just have to say the word.”

“I…” Makoto stumbles over his words. He doesn’t necessarily want to leave. The food looks and smells delicious, and though he’s not as in love with steak as Rin is, he doesn’t _want_ to leave. “It’s a bit expensive,” he admits.

Rin frowns and sits back. “Is that you’re only issue?”

Makoto nods, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about how much it costs, Makoto. You’re allowed to be a little selfish every now and then.”

“But…I…uh…” Makoto swallows. “I don’t like instant ramen.”

Rin blinks. “I’m lost,” he admits.

“If I get what I want and you get what you want, then I won’t have enough for real food next week, and I’ll be forced to get instant ramen.”

Rin stares at him blankly, and Makoto wonders if he’s said too much. Maybe the spell is broken and Rin won’t want to date him anymore.

“I’m paying,” Rin says finally.

Now it’s Makoto’s turn to be confused. “What?”

“Ever since Sousuke told me you feel the same” – wait, what – “I’ve been planning to ask you on a date. So I looked up good places to go, saw the menu, and started saving. I promise the next date will be cheaper.” Rin shifts his weight, looking less than confident for the first time all weekend. “Assuming you want a second date, that is.”

Makoto short circuits.

He’s vaguely aware that he’s sitting there with his mouth open, staring dumbly at Rin, but he can’t manage to do anything about it. Instead he continues to stare incredulously at Rin, unable to comprehend how he could possibly think Makoto _wouldn’t_ want a second date with him. Let alone everything else Rin had just said.

“Makoto?” Rin asks, clearly concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Oh my god,” Makoto manages, voice choked. “I need an adult.”

Rin laughs. “You are an adult.”

“Shoot,” Makoto states, realizing he’s right. “I am an adult.”

“So are we good?”

Makoto blinks. “Yes.”

‘Good’ doesn’t accurately describe how Makoto’s feeling right now, but he’d rather say that than explain the fireworks going off in his stomach every time Rin so much as deigns to breathe in his general direction.

Rin paying doesn’t make Makoto any less price-conscious, despite Rin’s claims that he’d been saving. On the other hand, he expects a lecture if he orders the cheapest item on the menu, so instead he orders the second cheapest steak set, earning an approving smile from Rin.

Partway through the meal, Rin’s foot brushes against his leg, and Makoto almost chokes on his meat. When he catches his breath again, Rin gives him an apologetic glance. His foot doesn’t move, though, and Makoto’s entire focus is on that small point of contact for the remainder of dinner.

As promised, Rin pays for the meal. Makoto can’t help but feel upset when they leave, sad that the date had gone by so fast.

Until Rin points in the direction that takes them the long way to the station. “There’s a park on the way back, wanna go?”

“Yes,” Makoto declares, far too enthusiastically.

Rin doesn’t make fun of him for it. Instead he leads the way into the park. A few trees till have lingering cherry blossoms, but mostly the flowers have fallen onto the path. It’s the exact type of romantic scene depicted in a shoujo manga; perfect for Rin.

There aren’t many people meandering down the path, so Makoto considers reaching over to hold Rin’s hand. Rin would like that sort of thing, right?

Before he can think too much more about it, Rin makes the move for him, linking their fingers together. He closes the distance between them so that each step they take forces their arms to slide against each other. Makoto can’t tell if his heart is beating faster than normal or if it simply stopped.

Makoto’s phone buzzes against his side, but with Rin pressed against him, he refuses to move away. Rin, however, doesn’t have the same issue and pulls out his own phone. Makoto finds himself fascinated by Rin’s face, slightly illuminated by the glow of his phone. Makoto gets to date him, how did he get so lucky?

Rin rolls his eyes and gives Makoto an exasperated look. “Sousuke claims he’s lost.”

“Is that the group chat?” he asks, trying not to be too flustered about being caught staring.

“Yes,” Rin huffs, but he doesn’t seem irritated. “His location is on, so he’s definitely telling us we’ve been gone too long.”

Makoto’s disappointed with the knowledge that they have to go back, but he doesn’t say anything about it. After all, he has class the next morning. Though, what Rin plans to do with his time off…

“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asks Rin all of a sudden.

“Aside from taking you to that café?” Rin asks, not even missing a beat. When Makoto fails to reply, Rin continues. “I told you I’d want a second date. Do you want that too?”

“Yes,” Makoto replies softly. “I do.”

“Then send me your class schedule, and I’ll meet you when you have your longest break. Haru’s coach is going to let me train with them, so I have to be there in the afternoon. But maybe after that we can have dinner.”

“Yes,” Makoto repeats. “Dinner sounds good.”

“And coffee?”

“And coffee,” Makoto clarifies.

Rin drops his hand as they get closer to the station, typing a message on his phone. Makoto assumes it’s a reply to the group chat, because a moment later his phone buzzes again. His fingers already miss Rin’s, but there are more people around, and PDA is frowned upon in the best of situations.

A fact that Rin’s either forgotten or doesn’t care about, because the minute they’re standing on the subway, Rin grabs his hand again. Makoto steps closer, shielding the sight of it from the others on the train.

“Hang out a little longer tonight,” Rin demands in a low voice. “I bet Haru’s waiting up too.”

“He probably is,” Makoto agrees. Haru’s been looking forward to Rin visiting almost as much as Makoto has. He’s been hanging around Sousuke’s more than usual leading up to it; all three of them had spent the time in Sousuke’s apartment, quietly doing homework together. “He wants to race you at least once a day,” Makoto informs him.

Rin snorts. “Of course he does. My training’s no joke, and we didn’t get the chance all weekend. I won’t go easy on him.”

“Race tomorrow,” Makoto encourages him. “That’ll make Haru happy.”

“What about me?” Rin asks, offended. Makoto assumes he’s kidding, but he might be projecting again.

“You’re already happy.”

This time, Rin is the speechless one. He stares at Makoto as the subway slides to a stop, announcing their station. Makoto pulls Rin off the train just before the doors slide closed, but Rin still hasn’t responded.

“Rin?”

“I really want to kiss you,” Rin confesses.

Makoto’s breath catches in his throat. “We’re in public.”

“Tomorrow then. We’ll do dinner at your place,” Rin decides.

Makoto swallows, but he isn’t going to argue. “Tomorrow,” he agrees, mirroring Rin’s smile as they head back to Sousuke’s.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)  
>  requests on [this post](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3/status/972927931361116160) continue the series.


End file.
